Who You Are
by lunalooo
Summary: In Season 8, Andrew Wells visits Oz while they are in Tibet to find out about werewolves. Oz gives out and Andrew receives unexpected insight instead. Short oneshot.


Andrew peeked into the house. He sort of realized how awkward this was, but he was too excited to care. He really wanted to talk to that werewolf!

He knocked on the door. Bayarmaa, Oz's wife (Also a werewolf, Andrew remembered) came and answered it.

"Uh, hi! I'm Andrew Wells, Watcher and friend of Buffy and Willow and Xander and... co?" He wasn't sure why he was saying it as a question. "Anyway, I was wondering if I could talk to Oz?"

The woman smiled. "Of course," she led him inside to where Oz was playing with his son, Keldon. She took him from her husband and headed to the kitchen.

Andrew sat down on the floor in front of Oz, who was staring at him steadily.

"Hi!" Andrew said eagerly. "I'm Andrew Wells!" he stuck his hand out. Oz slowly reached out to shake it.

"We've met before," he said.

"Well, sort of," Andrew said. "I was in the back while Buffy and Willow and Xander and Dawn and Giles and Faith reunited with you. And then I wasn't allowed to go to the meeting where you explained what you've been doing all this time. And-"

He paused, because he realized he was babbling now. Oz just stared. He didn't tell him to shut up or get to the point or... anything. It was weird. "As members of the Scooby Gang- or former in your case- I thought we should... could... maybe... introduce ourselves better?"

Oz looked like he was calculating him. "You're excited about meeting a werewolf, aren't you."

Andrew just got more excited. "Yes! And I'm sure you're interested in meeting an ex-evil genius, right?"

Oz's stoic expression turned slightly doubtful.

"Hey, I was an evil villain who almost took over Sunnydale, Wolfboy!" Andrew said seriously. Then he realized how he sounded. "Not- not that I'm that way anymore." he stuttered. Maybe it was a bad idea coming. After all, -gulp- he just realized that if he did tell Oz about his past, he would have to tell him that he was teamed up with the boy who killed Tara.

Oz seemed to guess what he was thinking. "I have a dark past as well," he said. "Not as bad as yours, I presume."

Andrew relaxed a little. At least Oz was opening up a little bit. "I haven't heard much about you, actually," he confessed. "Dawn told me a little bit, but-"

He decided to shut up and let Oz tell him the story.

"Huh," was all he said. Andrew waited. "So, what's it like being a werewolf?"

Oz shrugged. "It's been a hard battle."

"I see," Andrew slumped his shoulders.

Oz suddenly became extremely sarcastic, yet stoic. "The fleas are hell, but you actually get used to them after a while."

Andrew blinked, almost not noticing the change in tone. "You have fleas? Right now?" Andrew made a face and leaned slightly away.

"No," Oz said, almost smiling. "You know, I haven't heard... _anything_ about you."

Andrew took this as an invitation to explain his life story. "I'm Andrew Wells, originally from Sunnydale, California- before it was a giant hole in the ground. I started out as a humble student, doing his best to control his demon pets..."

Andrew got caught up in the moment and went on and on and on. He was careful to say as little as possible about how much he had adored Warren, but Oz picked up on it. He was very good at reading people. After a long while, Andrew suddenly stopped in the middle of explaining his redemption. "Wait a minute, I came here to ask about werewolves!"

Oz looked up from where he had been staring at the floor. He shrugged. "There's not really much to tell."

"Sure there is! I've seen every werewolf movie and read every werewolf book and I'm still curious about what it's really like."

Oz seemed stumped. He really didn't want to spend too much energy talking to this guy; but he sure was a heck of a lot of fun to watch and listen to.

"Some people like being a wolf and choose to change. Others, like me, don't and choose to suppress it." He thought that explained enough.

Andrew pouted. "I guess you don't want to talk about it, then."

Oz looked at him. "Maybe someday, when we know each other better and become friends, you'll find out more."

"I just told you my entire life story!" Andrew complained.

Oz stood up and stuck out a hand to help him up. "That's who you _were_, Andrew," he said. "Not who you _are_."

Andrew stared at him in awe. _Oh no..._ he thought nervously. _Did I just feel my heart skip a beat?_

Author's Note: I might continue this or write a sequel once Season 8 is completed. But as for this, I thought the quote about who you were versus who you are fit both of them perfectly, so I wanted to get this out._  
_


End file.
